


Potrzeba snu

by kassica15



Series: Komisze [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Version, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sleep, luz wciąż odmawia spanka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Kto jak nie dorosła Amity musi brać odpowiedzialność za niebezpieczną, nieprzewidywalną i wyjątkowo śpiącą Wiedźmę Glifów?Kolejny komisz dla WalkingConfusion!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Komisze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989655
Kudos: 3





	Potrzeba snu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capawcinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/gifts).



Amity w ostatnim momencie wyhamowała swój palizman, zanim z impetem nie uderzył w wieżę Sowiego Domu.

— O heeej, Amity! Co za miły dzień dzisiaj, czyż nie? — zapytał Hooty, widząc, jak zeskakuje z brejowej formy swojej towarzyszki, która zręcznie dotarła pod drzwi. Gdy tylko nogi młodej czarownicy dotknęły gruntu, fioletowa maź opadła, a drewniana kwoczka wskoczyła na swoje miejsce na czubku podanej jej laski.

— Witaj Hooty. Czy Luz w ogóle wychodziła dziś z domu? — Zaczęła rozmowę, otwierając dom na oścież. Widok pogrążonego w ciemności salonu sprawił, że zmarszczyła brwi, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Instynkt podpowiadał jej o zagrożeniu, ale z drugiej strony, Hooty nie wpuściłby tu nikogo obcego. W domu Czarownica Glifów, Luz, jej partnerka była całkowicie bezpieczna. A przynajmniej Amity chciała w to wierzyć.

— Nie, zignorowała też, gdy przekazałem jej informacje od ciebie, aby coś zjadła i się przespała. — Przekazał szczęśliwym tonem Hooty, podążając za wchodzącą czarownicą.

— Dziękuję Hooty, świetnie się spisałeś mimo to. — Było jej szkoda tego dziwacznego demona, który po latach przestał ją aż tak irytować, a zaczął budzić nieznane dotychczas instynkty, które nie namawiały jej jednak do rozszarpania pierzastego towarzysza. Wyjęła z kieszeni magiczną mordoklejkę i rzuciła ją w otwarty dziób, słysząc jej delikatne wybuchnięcie, gdy zadowolony demon mielił ją wewnątrz siebie, wracając na swoją pozycję.

— Dobra, Henga, pora jej poszukać. — Uderzyła laską o ziemię, a kura zaczęła świecić fioletowym blaskiem. Ruszyła korytarzem na piętrze, prosto w stronę półprzymkniętych drzwi, gdzie dostrzegła błysk światła i ciche posapywanie Kinga. Odchyliła powoli drzwi, by zobaczyć, jak mały demon uparcie ciągnie za nogawkę spodni, kobiety, która zdawała się kompletnie go nie zauważać. Amity zgasiła laskę, stuknięciem o ziemię co przyciągnęło uwagę Kinga.

— Amity! Jak dobrze, powiedz tej upartej krowie coś, bo nie wytrzymam! Rozkazywałem, nakazywałem, żądałem i NIC, powtarzam, NIC nie działa. Radź sobie z tym sama. — Demon wybiegł z pomieszczenia, ale Amity nawet nie obejrzała się, wiedząc, że i tak ich podgląda. Podeszła bliżej do drugiej czarownicy, pochylając się nad nią.

Choć na początku chciała na nią nakrzyczeć, zrozumiała co było powodem jej braku reakcji. Luz spała na blacie w niewygodnej pozycji, śliniąc się na leżącą pod twarzą kartkę papieru oraz symbol. Tusz rozmazał się już, smugami docierając do jej policzka. Amity westchnęła, zakręciła palcem koło i Luz uległa delikatnemu podniesieniu. To dopiero sprawiło, że Wiedźma Glifów w końcu otworzyła oczy i zdecydowanie nie była z tego powodu zadowolona.

— A! Co jest?! — spytała, szamocząc się nerwowo, ignorując przylepioną do twarzy kartkę. — O, Amity! Dobrze cię widzieć! Długo cię nie było? — dodała, rozglądając się, gdy tymczasem zirytowana wiedźma obniżyła lot swojej partnerki, kierując się w tylko sobie znane rejony. — Ej, odpowiedź mi! Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Amity? Halo? Czy cię coś opętało! — Przy szamotaniu się, kobieta zdołała odczepić przylegający do twarzy rysunek i otrzeć twarz rękawem.

— O nie, porywają Luz! Pomogę ci, nie martw się! — King rzucił się, łapiąc za jedną z nóg swojej przyjaciółki. Niestety, okazał się bezsilny w starciu z magią Amity, która bez problemu udźwignęła małego demona i wiedźmę.

— Porywam cię do łóżka, którego unikałaś przez ostatnie trzy dni, a do którego już dawno powinnaś pójść. — poinformowała ją tylko chłodno Amity, otwierając drzwi do sypialni, gdzie w końcu wstawiono normalne łóżko.

— O nie, nie, nie! Nic z tego, Amity! Mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia! Muszę odkryć jak stworzyć zaklęcie przenoszące między wymiarami, Amittyyy, przestań… — W akcie rozpaczy złapała się framugi. Amity obejrzała się na Luz, a jej twarz znów pokryła się czerwienią, w tak znajomym znaku irytacji.

— Czarownico Glifów, Luz Nocedo, czy możesz przestać, choć na moment ze swoimi głupimi, niepoważnymi, dziecięcymi zagrywkami i skupiła się NA TYM, że właśnie przespałaś, Tytan jeden wie ile czasu, na biurku, zamiast jak należy w łóżku?

— To bardzo wygodne biurk… aaa! — zawołała, gdy czar przestał ją obejmować, a ona zawisła na framudze. Po chwili puściła się, aby nie skrzywdzić przy okazji Kinga, który wiernie trzymał jej nogę. Amity złożyła ręce na piersi, patrząc spode łba na Luz, sięgając po taktykę wzbudzania poczucia winy. Tym razem skutecznie.

— Ugh, Amity… Dobrze, już dobrze, idę spać, tylko się tak nie patrz. — Zaczęła się rozbierać, a Amity po chwili zadowolenia, mimowolnie zawiesiła wzrok na nagiej piersi partnerki, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na jej ubranie.

— Czy ty naprawdę potrzebujesz dodatkowej niańki? — spytała, zbierając jej rzeczy do prania, marszcząc brwi z obrzydzenia na zjełczały zapach potu.

— Co poradzę, mam ważniejszy sprawy na głow... Ej! — krzyknęła, gdy uderzyła w nią świeżo uprane piżamy. Amity obejrzała się tylko na moment, obrzucając ją szybkim spojrzeniem.

— Nie będziesz spała nago, nie przy Kingu i Hootym. — stwierdziła, gdy demon wydał z siebie zdziwiony odgłos.

— A przy tobie będę mogła spać nago? — spytała, pozwalając sobie na prowokacyjny uśmieszek.

— Na razie idziesz spać, a potem… pomyślimy. Dobranoc. — Zgasiła światło, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Luz, po ubraniu rzuconych jej piżam, westchnęła ciężko, opadając na poduszki. King od razu do niej wskoczył, układając się na jej piersi.


End file.
